monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Monster Types
Halk: I'm confused why aren't Halk grouped in with the Bird Wyvern class ??? Error This page says that the elder dragons have a unique trait, being that they run to another area when injured. Unique? I'm pretty sure just about every single boss monster in the game does this, from Giadrome to Kut-Ku to Congalala to...well, everything else. --> dude, he means to a different zone like from volcano to tower! No error Yes, all monsters run to a different section of the map when injured. But the Elder Dragons can flee to a different map'when injured. Like Chameleos: if you hurt him enough in the Swamp he flies away and you complete the quest. But the next quest might be set in the Forest and Hills with the same Chameleos. That Chameleos has exactly the same amount of damage lost and the same parts of its body missing. This is a trait which only Elder Dragons have. So, the Monster Classes page is right! Jebia & Azure Both Akura Jebia and Silver Hypnoc are mislabeled. The literally translation for that hypnoc in Frontier is SILVER Hypnoc And Jebia's literally called AKURA JEBIA not just some skilver recolor. Reclassing Chameleos,Yama,Kirin,Akantor,Ukanlos,Khezu, Giginox and Gigi should be more organized. I think along the lines of. Great/Elder monster:Yama,Kirin,Akantor,Ukanlos. False/Psedo:Khezu,Giginox,Gigi. Beast:Tigerex and friends. --AnimalKirby 16:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) But the poses in the pictures seem to be a classifacation. For example, all the true wyverns have a similar pose. And it looks like elder dragons usually have a ? sign, but not always. --AnimalKirby 22:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Why hasn't Gagua been added to the list yet? A few problems Perhaps it's on translation and not the wiki but Brute and Fanged beasts are not wyverns at all (nor are Leviathans, but there probably isn't an Eastern term to describe them better than Sea Wyvern) It makes sense that the raptors evolved from wyverns (and are thus classified as such, even though they deserve their own class of "lesser wyvern" or what have you), but I think a point should be made to avoid the misuse of the term wyvern (bipedal winged dragons with serpentine qualities, such as Rathian, Rathalos, Diablos, Gravios, Monoblos etc) -Wynn (Paralykeet) Different Error Under the Elder Dragon section, it states that only Lao-Shan Lung and Fatalis have subspecies. Kushala Daora should be added to this list due to the Rusted vesion. Thank you, that is all. My oppinion about Elder Dragons Elder dragons are strong but weak at the same time.Why?Because the first time u face one his has hard has a rock but when it resives a sertain amount of damage it flees,and youl get to fight him again with all your strenght and he is going have the same healt has the last time.Still I hate facing theme... Splitting The Elder Dragon section It's obvious that Jhen Mohran, Ceadeus and Raviente are all related, but a different type of monster than "true" elder dragons. Maybe they should be split off into their own seperate group, in the same vein as the "Pseudowyvern" section of the flying wyvern category. If that's too controversial maybe the elder dragons should just be split into "true" elder dragons (Fatalis, Kushala, Alatreon etc) and "false" elder dragons (Jhen, Raviente, Kirin etc). 'Cyclopian (talk) 14:56, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Raptorial Bird Wyvern Question Would Alpha Raptorial Bird Wyverns - Great Baggi, Great Jaggi, Great Wroggi, Velocidrome, Giadrome, and Iodrome - be considered large monsters? Or are they small like the subordinate males (the "-drome" and "-prey), and females - in terms of Great Baggi? Also, are the "-drome" and "-prey" like the Baggi, meaning they are not sexually dimorphic and can they be male or female? - BlitzGundam (talk) 01:58, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Some monster leaders like Bulldrome and Great Wroggi are said to be all male in game or by capcom directly, while they never state monsters like Velocidrome to be gender locked and Velocidrome are well known to allow 2 leaders possibly alpha male and alpha female. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 11:26, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Why is it that only the Velocidrome and Velociprey have a moveable toe claw on their big toe, but the other Raptorial Bird Wyverns don't - including the Velocidrome cousins: Giadrome? And what about the first two questions, about their sizes being big or small? - BlitzGundam (talk) 22:13, September 18, 2014 (UTC)